My Darling
by Ambuu
Summary: Here is a fanfic about "little" Seth Clearwater imprinting on a girl named Amber when he sees her at a huge wedding for two only-just-graduated seniors named Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. Amber is Bella's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Amber's POV)**

I glance across the room, across the swirling lights, moving bodies, and across Mike Newton's face. In the corner stand a group of towering boys. Ferocious, tall, dark, and handsome. They stand in unison, scowling and smiling at the same time. The entangled bodies give them space. The Quilutes. The werewolves. Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jacob aren't there. Probably with the girls they imprinted on; enjoying the wedding with the loves of their lives. My eyes land on one who looks about my age, sixteen. He looks a lot like Jacob, except for a more carefree look on his face. I wonder who he is, why I haven't seen him before. Surely Bella must have mentioned him, she tells me everything. That's how I know about werewolves in the first place; vampires too.

"So you wanna go?" a voice breaks into my thoughts.

I give a little smile, "Hmm?"  
My head turns back to Mike.

"That horror movie. Want to go see it Friday?"  
I give my small smile again.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy," I say.

"Oh, well – "

"One sec okay? I need to go say hi to someone."

I get up and walk towards the corner. Poor Mike. First Bella, then Jessica, now me. I shake my head a little. And I'm there. In werewolf territory. Where everyone else had the sense to stay away from. I walk right up to him, this boy that takes my breath away with his manly beauty. Of course, I'm not into him, I don't know him. But he's definitely good looking.

"Hey," I say, right across from him now, staring into his eyes.

They fall on me, "Hey," he replies.

"So what are you doing in the corner?" I ask, "Not enjoying the wedding?"

His eyebrow rises, "What am _I_ doing in the corner? What are _you_ doing in the corner?"  
He looks at the boys around him, as if questioning my sanity.

I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow too, "What I'm not distant enough from the rest of the world to be here?"  
The boy crosses his arms too, "Distant huh?"  
For a moment it looks as though he's lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah, that's what you could call it," I say, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, maybe."  
No fun, I need to get him into the conversation.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater," he answers, paying a bit more attention, "And yours?"

"Amber-Rose. You can call me Amber though, everyone does."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks. So how do you know Bella and Edward?" I ask.

He lets out a laugh, and I instantly fall in love with it, "We've been through a lot together."

"Huh."

"How do you know them?"

"Bella's my best friend."  
Realization hits his face, "Ah. I've heard about you. So," his voice lowers, "You know about Edward. What he is I mean."

I nod.

"Wow, must be a shock for you."

"Neah, I think it's pretty cool. I love vampires," I lower my voice, "So knowing one is really amazing. And knowing they're real, is pretty unreal."

I decide to pretend I don't know about werewolves, "How'd you know what he was?"

He seems to take a minute to answer, "Well, like I said, we've been through a lot together. When you get that close to someone, you sort of find out their secrets, even their deepest ones."

A throat is cleared, and I snap out of the trance Seth's eyes and voice have put me in. Turning around, I see Alice.

"Hey Alice," I say, and give her a hug.

She gives me a hug back but looks at me, "What are you doing?"  
She knows I know about werewolves.

"Just talking, getting to know new people. You know me," I say.

"Yes, I do."

She turns her attention to Seth, "What about you Seth?"  
"Don't look at me, she just randomly came up to me."

"Besides, what's the big deal?" I ask.

"Nothing I suppose. I just worry about you," she says, giving me a, yes, worried look.

I realize my future must have been erased when I started talking to him.

"Well thanks Alice, but I'm okay."

"Yes, I see that. Just be careful."  
"I will."

"See you around."

"See you."

"And you Seth."

"Later."

I turn back to Seth.

"She really cares about you," he points out.

"Yeah, well we've been through a lot together too."

"I wonder why we've never seen each other before, you being best friends with Bella and all."  
I look deeper into him. Maybe he is getting into me.

"Bella just told me everything a couple days ago. She said she hadn't wanted anything to happen to me, and that's why we haven't been able to hang out lately. She's told me everything that's happened. It made me really worried about her."

"Well, don't worry about her too much, she's got a horde of vampires watching over her," he tries to lighten the mood.

I smile a little, "Yeah. She should be pretty safe. Kind of an oxymoron, hanging out with vampires making her safe."

"Yup, pretty much. But once you enter the realm of the supernatural, nothing's like it was before."

"Yeah, I'm so happy I can be a part of it though. I mean, Bella fell in love with one of them. That's how she got into all of this. I'm just here by association. I'm kinda scared it'll all just go away, you know?"

"I'll never leave you," Seth whispers, and I pretend I don't hear it.

But wow, I did hear it. Could this really be happening? And so fast?

Louder, he says, "It is kind of unreal. Like maybe one day, you'll wake up and everything will be normal again. Like none of this ever existed."

"Yeah."

This time the clock interrupted us. It was midnight.

"I guess I should go now, party's over. I'm gonna go say bye to Bella," I say, internally shaking myself.

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you again?"

"Yeah, maybe. But just incase, want my number?"

"Yeah, sure."  
He pulls out his cell and I give him my number.

"Alright, I'll see you around," I say and start to walk away to find Bella.

"See you," he calls.

I find Bella with Edward in the backyard. Walking over to her I envelope her in a big hug.

"Congratulations," I say, holding onto her tight.

"Thanks Amber," she replies.

We look at each other, a few tears escaping from our eyes.

"Hey, I heard from Alice you were talking to Seth."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

"Maybe you'll fall in love too."

"Ha, not that soon Bella."

"Yeah, not right away, but still."

"Yeah yeah, have fun with your new hubby."

"Thanks, I'll see you in two weeks."

"See you, love you."

"Love you."

I turn to Edward.

"Do I really need to say to take care of her?"

"Of course not," he replies with that amazing smile of his.

"Congratulations," I say, and give him a quick hug.

"Thank you."

And I leave their house, thinking about my best friend and her life, our friendship, and the amazing boy I met today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi =D. This is obviously not a chapter. I would just like some reviews (at least one) to know that people are actually reading this. Because if no one is, it kind of moots the point of posting it. Thanks you 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! So I guess this fanfic wasn't a total bad idea. =D. Of course more reviews are always appreciated.****This is going to be Chapter 1 again, to put a little more insight to it. I'm not going to put every chapter with both POV's though.****Plus, I'm sorry but I just realized I messed up the time order. Jacob should not be with the girl he imprinted on because she isn't born yet. So let's just say he was still on his way from where he ran away to.  
By the way, for the entire fanfic I'm saying I do not own Twilight or anything in it. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**(Seth's POV)**

I can't believe Bella and Edward are actually married now. I mean, they always seemed a solid thing, but Jacob. Jacob was always between them. I know Bella is really torn. She loves them both, but she only loves one of them enough to marry them, and I guess that's Edward. Why else would we all be here? Why else would she actually get all dolled up and be happy and go through all of this? Jacob took it really bad. I know he's coming back though. I can sense it. He's on his way here. Bella had taken to calling me all the time to keep tabs on him when he ran away. Crazy she doesn't know he's crashing her wedding. He might not be exactly crashing though, 'cause he was invited and all. I don't know. I just know the whole thing's messed up. I felt Jacob's pain through the pack's mental link. REALLY bad. Like, all I want to do is die and put an end to my misery bad. He really loves her. I wish I knew what that felt like. I mean, I kind of do, 'cause of the imprinting thing and Jake and the mental link thing. But I don't really. Not for myself. I love my mom. I loved my dad. I guess I love Leah. But what about that stuff written in books? I guest that makes me girly, reading those things. But I can't help it. Everybody else has someone. I want to love someone so much that I lose myself in them. I want it to happen to me.

Anyway, I'm standing in the corner of one of the rooms in this gigantic house with a couple of my brothers, brooding about all this. I should be having fun. Be a normal sixteen year old. But I'm not a normal sixteen year old. I'm not…human. At least not fully. And I mean seriously, I'm growing like crazy. All the others did that too though. I'm going to age until I'm in my middle twenty's. I know that. It's just so weird. But that also means I'm much stronger than most of the other people here. That means I can hurt them. Accidentally. I can dance, and fling too hard where I accidentally hit someone and crack a bone or something. So I can't just go out there and mingle. For their safety, and for my sanity. Plus, I'm comfortable here. I guess you don't notice when you're the one doing it, but me and my brothers just tend to stay together and away from everyone. Like we're connected or something. And I'm most comfortable that way. It's just what we do.

Jacob's here. I can sense him. Outside. With Bella. I know, with my hearing and with my nose. I should probably go out there. Help. I'm just about to leave when I hear a girl's voice calling me.  
"Hey," she says, and I can feel her eyes on mine.  
But there's something about her voice. Even though I haven't looked at her yet, I feel as though I know it. I know her voice, and I know her. She's everything. Oh my God. Is it? I don't know. I turn to look at her. And I'm blinded. I'm blinded by the most breathtaking girl I've ever seen. Her brown hair falls in waves toward the end of her back. Her figure is striking in a gorgeous red dress. Her smile is like a trap, pulling me in. And her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes hold me. Nothing else matters. Just her. I don't know where I am. I just know that she's here. And I'd do anything for her. I take a breath. But I can't scare her. Don't scare her away! Just stay cool.  
"Hey," I reply, hopefully nonchalantly.  
I try to get readings off the guys, but apparently she's only breathtaking to me, just a normal pretty girl to them.  
"So what are you doing in the corner?" I ask, "Not enjoying the wedding?"  
The wedding…the wedding! Edward and Bella's wedding! Okay, so that's where I am. In the corner…yeah, that's what I'd do. Her voice is enchanting me, and I can't think all to clearly. But I have to myself. I have to get her to notice me. I can't lose her. Wait. Lose her!? I would die. Funny. Smart. Yeah, I have to be funny and smart. Like Jacob! I idolize Jacob. He…always does that eyebrow thing.  
Raising my eyebrow like he does I retort, "What am _I_ doing in the corner? What are _you_ doing in the corner?"  
And I do want to know. Why did she come here in the first place?  
She raises her eyebrow too and crosses her arms, looking perfect doing it, "What I'm not distant enough from the rest of the world to be here?"  
I cross my arms, what I usually do when I'm thinking, "Distant huh?"  
So that's what they think of us. That's what SHE thinks of me.  
"Yeah, that's what you could call it," she breaks me out of my reverie.  
"Yeah, maybe," it slips out.  
That's what she thinks.  
"What's your name?" she asks.  
She wants to know my name! Well, yeah, that'd be pretty normal. Anyone would want to know someone's name if they were talking to them.  
"Seth, Seth Clearwater," and I NEED to know hers, "And yours?"  
"Amber-Rose. You can call me Amber though, everyone does."  
Amber-Rose! Amber! What a most beautiful, gorgeous, amazing name. It seems to call out to me, to be me.  
"That's a nice name," and that doesn't even marginally cover it.  
"Thanks. So how do you know Bella and Edward?" she asks.  
Bella and Edward? What a normal question to ask. But still hard to answer. I can't tell her…anything really. But I guess the most normal answer would be…yes. It's pretty funny though, it hits me and Edward and somewhat Bella's relationship in a long shot.  
I laugh, and I'm afraid it shows how full of happiness I am, "We've been through a lot together."  
"Huh."  
And I wonder, "How do you know them?"  
"Bella's my best friend."  
Oh. My. God. I DO know her, though not personally; until now that is. She's the one Bella told me about. The one who IS in on the secret; though how much of the secret, I don't know. She knows about vampires though, yes siree she knows about vampires. Edward's mentioned her a couple of times too. And come to think of it, so has just about every other Cullen.  
"Ah. I've heard about you. So," my voice lowers, "You know about Edward. What he is I mean."  
She nods. Wow, that's crazy.  
"Wow, must be a shock for you."  
"Neah, I think it's pretty cool. I love vampires," she lowers her voice, "So knowing one is really amazing. And knowing they're real, is pretty _un_real."  
She loves vampires huh? Hopefully not another Bella-Edward-Jacob triangle. Except this would be a Seth-Amber-Vampire triangle. Nope. No sir. She's mine. As long as she'll take me.  
"How'd you know what he was?"  
So she doesn't know about werewolves. Well, at least Bella didn't out us. I don't know the rules for that. I know we can't tell others, but Bella isn't bound by our rules. It kind of makes me sad though, that she doesn't know about me. But she can in time. I've imprinted on her! Now I just have to think of a reason why I would know.  
It takes a while, but I come up with, "Well, like I said, we've been through a lot together. When you get that close to someone, you sort of find out their secrets, even their deepest ones."

A throat is cleared. Alice. Amber turns around to face her, and I try to shake myself out of the spell I've been under. It doesn't go away, but I'm able to look up at the new arrival.  
"Hey Alice," Amber gives her a hug.  
Alive hugs her back, "What are you doing?"  
She has that defensive tone in her voice. Maybe like I'm endangering her. Maybe I am. But no, I wouldn't ever let anything hurt Amber.  
"Just talking, getting to know new people. You know me," Amber answers.  
So she's a social bug. Good to know. I love the feeling of getting to know new things about her.  
"Yes, I do," Alice says, a little subdued.  
See? It wasn't my fault! She cares about her though, that I can tell. She cares about her a lot. And I like that. She turns her attention to me.  
"What about you Seth?" she asks.  
"Don't look at me, she just randomly came up to me," I explain, putting up my hands.  
Which is the truth. And falls into her being social.  
"Besides, what's the big deal?" Amber asks Alice, not knowing I'm a werewolf and could be dangerous.  
"Nothing I suppose. I just worry about you," Alice says, giving her a, yes, worried look.  
"Well thanks Alice, but I'm okay."  
"Yes, I see that. Just be careful."  
"I will."  
"See you around."  
"See you."  
"And you Seth."  
"Later," I reply.  
Amber turns back to me.  
"She really cares about you," I point out, fishing.  
"Yeah, well we've been through a lot together too," she explains, and it sends me sailing, knowing she remembers something I said.  
"I wonder why we've never seen each other before, you being best friends with Bella and all," I decide to chance.  
"Bella just told me everything a couple days ago. She said she hadn't wanted anything to happen to me, and that's why we haven't been able to hang out lately. She's told me everything that's happened. It made me really worried about her."  
I seem to remember someone saying that.  
"Well, don't worry about her too much, she's got a horde of vampires watching over her," I try to lighten the mood.  
Plus, I don't want her worrying her pretty little head.  
She smiles a little, "Yeah. She should be pretty safe. Kind of an oxymoron, hanging out with vampires making her safe."  
She reads, just like me. She loves vampires, and has a large vocabulary. Smiles.  
"Yup, pretty much. But once you enter the realm of the supernatural, nothing's like it was before," I find myself opening up more.  
"Yeah, I'm so happy I can be a part of it though. I mean, Bella fell in love with one of them. That's how she got into all of this. I'm just here by association. I'm kinda scared it'll all just go away, you know?"  
Go away? I would never go away. Perish the thought. Burn it to ashes.  
"I'll never leave you," I slip, and at least it's a whisper.  
I hope she hadn't heard.  
To cover, "It is kind of unreal. Like maybe one day, you'll wake up and everything will be normal again. Like none of this ever existed."  
And sometimes, I do think that.  
"Yeah."  
This time, it's not Alice, but the clock that interrupts us. Midnight.  
"I guess I should go now, party's over. I'm gonna go say bye to Bella," she says.  
She's leaving. My gut wrenches. How can I let her leave?  
"Yeah, maybe I'll see you again?" Please, please.  
"Yeah, maybe. But just incase, want my number?"  
Thank God!  
"Yeah, sure."  
I pull out my cell, trying not to seem too overenthusiastic and she gives me her number.  
"Alright, I'll see you around," she says, and goes to find Bella.  
"See you," PLEASE.

She's gone. In the backyard. With Edward and Bella. Gone. But, no. I WILL see her again. I have to. I need to. And if she won't take me…if she won't take me…I'll be anything she needs me to be. But I'll be there for her, always.


	4. Chapter 4

(Amber's POV)

Something's wrong. I can just feel it. It's not that I can't get a certain mythical creature out of my head, the pull I feel towards him. Something is terribly wrong, and I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling it has to do with Bella. But Bella is on her honeymoon. She should be having the time of her life. I mean, being with Edward all alone on a gorgeous island. She should be fine. Unless…maybe her honeymoon plans turned out for the worse. Maybe he hurt her. But no, Edward would never hurt her. And…he promised. It's something else.

And his eyes once again invade my mind. His smile. His perfect face. Gorgeous body. Even his voice. It's been five days and I can't get him out of my mind for even a second. What's wrong with me? I've had plenty of crushes in my life, but this is stronger. A LOT stronger. Seth. Seth Clearwater. Hmm. Amber Clearwater. Amber-Rose Clearwater. It sounds so right. But that's crazy. I'm sixteen. I can't be thinking about us being together that much. But at the same time, I can. Talking with him, though the conversation was pretty normal sans vampires, had a secret undercurrent that had my body shivering. Maybe…is it that he's a werewolf? I didn't feel any pull towards the others. But maybe it was because I didn't talk to the others. I don't know.

The bad feeling enters my gut again. Seth is put into the back of my mind, though he never leaves. Bella's face enters the front of my mind. Something's wrong. Just vibes of wrong all throughout my bloodstream. My mind just screams at me over and over again something's wrong something's wrong something's wrong something's wrong Something's Wrong Something's Wrong SOMETHING's WRONG SOMETHING'S WRONG. And I can't ignore it anymore. SOMETHING IS WRONG. With the chanting in my head and nothing else but Seth in the back of my mind, I mechanically get in my car, take the familiar roads, and am at the Cullen household.

I walk up the steps, feeling like I'm half in, half out of existence. Alice opens the door, runs to me, envelops me in a hug.

"Amber, thank goodness!"

"What happened? Is Bella alright!?" her crashing into me woke me up a little.

"Bella? Bella's fine," she looks a little thoughtful, "I was worried about _you_. Your future is gone, you vanished completely."

"What? How?" more worry in my system.

"Calm down Amber, we'll figure this out."  
Jasper comes out the door and calm radiates through me.

"Come on inside Amber," he says.

Everyone is sitting in the living room. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper are with me. Their faces are smooth, emotionless. I know they're worried, but they're worried about the wrong person. Sure, my future disappearing is important, but even with the calm still ravaging my body, I know in my head that something is out of place.

"Hello Amber, we are so glad you came," Esme says.

"Yes, we were beginning to get worried. But now we can calmly work this out," Carlisle inputs.

Emmett butts in, "Yeah, what'd you do now Amber? You're almost as bad as Bella. Maybe that's why you're best friends."  
He laughs.

"No, Amber isn't going to throw away her life," says Rosalie.

I clear my throat, "Uhm, thank you for caring about me so much, but something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asks.

"I don't know. I just feel it. Something's wrong with Bella. We need to do something."

"You feel that something is wrong with Bella?" asks Jasper.

I nod.

"Interesting," says Carlisle.

"What's so interesting? Aren't we going to do something?" I ask.

"Of course we'll check in on Bella, Amber. It's just interesting that you feel that something is wrong so strongly that you're completely worried, almost to the point where Jasper can't help you," Alice placates me.

"Just check on Bella," I say.

"I just did. She's fine," Alice says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She gives me a small glare. I nod. Of course she's sure. I only feel slightly better though.

I sit on the couch next to Esme.

"We can't figure out what happened," Rosalie gets to business.

"We don't know what you could have decided that would make your future go away completely," Alice adds.

"Were you planning on meeting anybody? Going somewhere?" Jasper asks.

"No," I answer.

"When did my future disappear Alice?" I ask.

"It got hazy five days ago, then today it totally vanished."

"Well five days ago was the wedding," I say.

"Correct," says Carlisle.

Suddenly Alice gasps, a small sharp sound, "No."

"What?" I ask, and am echoed throughout the room.

She stares at me incredulously, "Did you talk to all the wolves at the wedding?"

"No, I just talked to Seth," and he fills up my mind completely again, almost takes away the worry.

Alice quickly looks at Jasper, then back at me. I glance over at him, and he looks a little confused. Back to Alice, she has a strange expression on her face. Calculating, worried, amused. I try to figure out what's going on.

Suddenly, it hits me, "No!...I can't have…he couldn't have imprinted on me!?"

Alice just nods.

"It makes sense," Emmett says.

"Yes, Alice can't see any of the others' futures either, they're so entangled with the wolves," Carlisle explains.

I'm in shock. But at the same time, maybe this is cool. I get my share of supernatural. And Seth's amazing. Seth. I'm blasted with more Sethness in my mind.

"I think it's true. Her entirety is feeling Seth **(A/N I know that sentence is a little weird sorry)**," Jasper says.

"Yes, it's true. She's tied to Seth now, though I wonder why it didn't happen right away," Alice says, "I want to keep her here though, at least until Bella comes back."

"Alright. I'll call my parents," I say, and do just that.

They know I'm in deep with Bella and the Cullens. They know something is off with the lot of them, but they trust me. So part of that with the fact that it's summer is why they're fine with letting me stay here. They think I'm part of something big. Maybe I am.

When I get back in the living room, everything's back to normal, worry gone now that they know I don't have an imminent death sentence. I can't go back to the regularity of it all. I still feel the wrong that has something to do with Bella. All the same, Alice says she's fine, so I take a seat and watch TV, wondering about the whole imprinting thing and Seth.

**Reviews please please please!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Amber's POV)

Jasper left the house five minutes and twenty-two milliseconds ago; not that anyone's counting of course. My fingers run through my hair over and over, my legs crossed, the one on top bouncing off the other. _Ugh_! Yeah, OK, I've been counting! The farther Jasper had gone, the tighter an imaginary string stretched until it tore. I had felt the emotions collide and expand over and over until he was too far to influence me anymore. I just can't take this anymore. A fiery ball of emotions is tightening and tightening in my stomach. I'm worried about Bella. I can feel that whatever is going on is getting closer and closer. I'm worried about the imprint. I'm ecstatic about the imprint. On top of all of the worry, I have those fluttery feelings ricocheting in my stomach due to Seth. And it's all. Too. Much.

"Aggghhhhhh!" My hands reach for the sky, out of my hair.

Emmett snickers from his place on the couch and Rosalie sends him a quick look of warning. Esme flashes a concerned look from the other couch and Carlisle puts a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Of course it's Alice who flutters over to me and puts her arms around me as well.

"Alice, I'm sorry, but get. Off."

Her eyes stiffen for a second, "Look Amber, I know you're worried about this whole imprint thing, but we're not going to let anything –"

"She's not worried. She's all hot and bothered," Emmett cuts in with a smirk.

"Wrong, and _wrong_. Well," I let out a sigh, relaxing a bit, "I'm a bit worried about the imprint. But I'm excited too. I really like him." I smile.

_Seth_.

"But I'm more worried about Bella. Alice, something's going on. I know you're never wrong, but, what if this is one of those things that are blocked from you? I_ know_ something's wrong. I just know it. Look. I almost lost my best friend in the world a million times without me knowing. I just found out about it. And besides this pit of worry that was always with me for her, I didn't have a clue. But now I know, OK, I know, and none of you are doing anything about it."

Alice takes a moment to really look at me.

"Alright," she answers quietly, "I'll go check on her. OK? But if nothing's wrong, and we disturb Edward and Bella on their honeymoon for no reason and they get pissed for being interrupted, it's all on you."

"OK. I'm going with you," I give her a resolute look.

Emmett gets up snickering, "I'm going too. This is priceless. Definitely a time for pictures."

Alice shoots him a glare, "I wanted it to be just me but Amber has to go. We're going in and out. We're not staying. We're just making sure they're alright. We're not ruining this time for them Emmett. You're staying here."

"Fine," he sulks back into the couch.

Their little moment is interrupted by the doorbell chiming. All of the vampires look at each other so fast I almost miss it. I can understand. Who would be visiting them? Jasper would just walk in, and so would Edward and Bella, not to mention they're on their honeymoon. No one else comes here. Seemingly by unspoken consent, Carlisle gets up to answer the door. Everybody else scoots closer to me while increasing the volume on the TV and going into "human mode". I'm wondering how long it'll take for Carlisle to get to the door, whether he'll go human speed or vamp, when all of a sudden, I feel warm and safe. It's not that I don't feel the worry anymore; it's just that I feel more equipped to handle it. Suddenly, the air is a lot warmer. It even smells different. It smells like…

Out of the corner of my eye I see Carlisle walk in with Seth Clearwater. And of course now it's not out of the corner of my eye. My entire body has repositioned itself on the couch so that I can openly stare at him. For what seems like forever I simply take him in; his hair, his eyes, eyelashes, nose, cheekbones, lips, chin, face, neck, shoulders, chest, arms, hands, the muscles hiding underneath his shirt, the way his shorts hang on his hips, his legs, his shoes, his skin, and finally, _him_ all at once. My heart's beating harder and faster than it's ever been, but it's comfortable. And, maybe I'm imagining this, but it seems as though he's drinking me in too. Everything is so…still. But that's vampires for you. They're probably not even pretending to breathe so that we can have our little moment. I don't know about this imprint thing, but, God, he takes _my_ breath away. His presence alone makes me melt and come back together simultaneously. I want to touch him, feel him, hug him, kiss him. I want to feel those lips on my own. But I remember. I'm not supposed to know.

Finally able to open my mouth, I manage a, "Hey."

I give a shaky smile. The Cullens all say some form of greeting. I don't really know. I'm not really paying attention. It's just him.

"Hey," he smiles, adorable and sexy at the same time, "Uhm, what's up?"

The vampires all give him incredulous looks.

I give a little laugh, "Just hanging out. You?"  
His fingers run through his hair, "Er, nothing really. Just came to visit."

Okayyyy. Of course. A werewolf just visiting a vampire nest.

"It's nice of you to come by," Carlisle supplies.

"A pleasure," Esme adds.

Of course Emmett has to butt in, "Dude, what the Hell you are doing here?"

Rosalie shoots him another warning look. The thought crosses my mind that she must have that perfected by now.

"Uhhhh," he looks pointedly at me.

I sigh, "Uhm," OK, I'm really embarrassed, "Look, Seth, I'm really, really sorry that I gave you the wrong impression, but I know what you are."

I feel the harsh blush on my cheeks.

He stares at me open mouthed for a moment, "Oh."

Silence cuts across the bond I feel.

After about a minute he says, "Do you know…about…," he glances over at Alice.

She gives a little nod. It's his turn to blush now.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just…I felt that something was wrong, that you weren't a hundred percent happy. I tried to ignore it, but it got too strong…OK, I'm probably scaring you," he takes a deep breath, "I texted you asking how you were so it wouldn't seem too crazy but you didn't answer. You seemed to be alright for a little while but then it got really crazy, so I…I don't know. I just found myself coming here and I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry."

I'm sure that would normally be creepy, but my first impression is that he was being incredibly sweet and adorable, and again, sexy.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

His ears perk up. Of course, he heard me. He's a werewolf. Probably everybody in the room heard me. I blush again terribly. He takes a couple of steps towards me, stops, and then continues again. His warm hand closes around my own. It's crazy. A wave of calm pervades me, but at the same time there are those damned butterflies. He gives me that smile of his.

"Look, I know we hardly know each other, and that we just met, but we are talking the supernatural. I know that's all crazy, but then again you said you like that stuff, but –"

I smile. He's rambling, and it's cute.

"I understand Seth. It's OK. But, let's not let this imprint thing control us, yeah? Let's get to know each other like normal people. I mean, this is great, but I don't want to be dictated by something that's not me. You know?"

He gives a shaky smile, "Yeah. Alright."  
His eyes seem a little sad, "I'm not saying I don't have feelings for you. I just…Let's just say we'll take it slow. Yeah?"

He smiles for real this time, "Yeah. Awesome."

Yet again Emmett has to butt in, "Awww. How cute. Yuck. God. Get a room."

I blush yet again, but give a small smile, "Alright. Come on Alice. We're leaving now."

"Now?" she asks.

"Yeah. I'm telling you. Something's wrong. I'm sorry to sound whiny and whatever, but I'm sick of sounding redundant. We have to check on her."

She gives me that look again, "OK."

"Where are you going?" Seth's eyes are searching my own.

"Something's wrong with Bella. We need to go check on her. Alice doesn't see anything wrong."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," I give his hand a squeeze.

He looks at me questioningly, but says, "I'm going with you."

"Fine," Alice says from the corner of the room.

"Hey! Why does he get to go?" Emmett whines.

"Get over it Emmett. Come on Amber. We're all packed," Alice says, arms crossed.

I raise my eyebrow at her.

She sighs, "I knew something was coming that would involve us going somewhere with a third someone, but didn't know what it was. I packed accordingly."

"So you knew," I state firmly.

"Sort of. Not really. Let's just go." Her head tilts to the side.

Alice leads the way out of the house. Seth grabs my hand as we follow her.

I don't know what we're going to find on that island Edward and Bella went to, but I know it's not good. However, I'm happy to know that Alice will be with me. She's equipped for anything. And, as scary as it is to admit, I'm happy Seth is with us too. With the two of them I feel…safe.


End file.
